


Odd Choices

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka arranged a protector for Amidala.





	Odd Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthbiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthbiscuit/gifts).



Padmé gave one long look at the woman she had come with, then to the children, one in a sling, and the other in her arms.

"Ahsoka said to trust in you, but why?" she asked as the ship went to hyperspace.

"I intend to break the Sith," the woman said firmly. "Through the little pet, through you, through those children you hold… any means at all, for the destruction they brought to my life and world."

"The enemy of my enemy," Padmé murmured.

"Exactly, Amidala." Asajj Ventress smiled, a cold expression. Padmé hoped this gave them their needed chance.


End file.
